Just say yes
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Logan and Quinn think they have the secret relationship thing sussed..but they dont realise a close friend has seen them, and is determined to force them into revealing their love over a series of challenges.
1. Keep me a secret

_**First ever Zoey 101 fiction about my favourite couple, Logan/Quinn! :) **_

**_1-If I keep you out of my dreams, promise to keep me out of yours.._**

"Log—" started Quinn, interrupting the kiss. He raised his eyebrows, knowing that his new girlfriend had something else to say, they were sitting on his bed in his room, gazing into eachothers eyes. Everybody was out, it was perfect.

"Your thinking" she said, as if the thought was alien.

Logan tried to look anywhere else but her eyes but she caught him in the end.

"What is it" she asked, sounding threatening, and looking into his eyes intensely, knowing that in a minute he would crack under the pressure.

"we cant tell anyone about this" blurted out Logan, and he immediately felt guilty. He was well aware he didn't think before he spoke.

He closed his eyes, ready for a Quinnvention to knock him out or something, but when he opened them, he found the girl grinning. He was shocked. He looked at her with a question mark in his expression, he wanted to know why he was still concious, still had all his body parts, hadn't had part of his room blown to bits, and he heard no ringing in his ears, aswell as not developing any funny marks on his body.

"Im embarrassed to be dating you too" she concluded, and her grin widened, she had feared telling Logan as she did not want to be the one responsible for denting his irrepressable ego. Specially as she was getting closer to the truth with each date; Logans ego was fake. His facade was fake. Her boyfriend Logan was very different to the Logan whom she once struggled to call her friend.

"Good" he said, wondering why anyone would be embarrassed to date him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. This for once, was not a situation surrounding his vanity. He needed to think of the bigger picture

"So we are just going to hide things" Logan asked, and Quinn looked at him

"Precisely" she said, with a air of confidence about her voice. She was Quinn Pensky. This was easy for her.

"So glad we feel the same" he said, and his smile was fixed as they both caught the moment and cheesily hugged. And then sprung apart as Michael entered the room.

"I hate you" Quinn said, nastily, and Logan tried his best to look fuming

"Whatever Science nerd" he said, and Quinn exited the room, followed by him, leaving a hugely confused Michael in his wake.

"Do you think he saw us embracing?" Quinn asked, as Logan finally caught up with her

"We were hugging" Logan said, as if he was stating a truthful fact

"that's what it means" Quinn said, in her "durr" impatient voice

"Ah" Logan said, folding his arms across his chest, searching his head for something that would put him back at the top of Quinns good books.

"See why I don't want people knowing baby?" she asked, and Logan nodded.

"Wanna go make out?" he asked, with a cheeky wink, ignoring Quinn using his lack of intelligence as a way of avoiding telling people the truth. His reason was her intelligence. The abuse he would get..it wasnt even worth thinking about. Plus the fact that if they ever argued, even his 5 friends at PCA would hate him. Well technically, 3...Zoey and Lola probably already hated him. They had never seen the real him. Nobody had. He had his reasons.

She took his hand not knowing whether she felt excited or exasperated, whatever it was the feeling was new. She was wondering why she found him so hard to resist. She had managed the first couple of years at PCA consistently arguing with the boy, and now everytime she heard somebody say something against him, she would have to use all the strength in her body not to tell them off. It could not be another awkward moment like when Lola called him dumb, and Quinn exploded with "Leave him alone!" she had to make an excuse, and she still had strange looks from her friends the next day. Whenever nobody was looking though, Logan always thought of the memory and shot a smile at Quinn, who returned it with a small defeated smile.

They started to walk to their "secret location" but somebody had heard the whole conversation, somebody whom both parties were close to. They were deep in thought...so they wanted to keep it secret? Well, no secret can be kept forever, can it?


	2. Who knows?

**Come on guys lets get some more reviews rolling!**

**I appreciate i am not the best Zoey 101 writer though, just a hugely keen Quogan fan who cant stop rewatching the darn prom scene!**

Lola grinned. All this gossip and she was the only one who knew. She looked at who it was again..wait, it was Quinn..and Logan.

Smart, geeky Quinn

and full of himself semi-good looking Logan? It just didnt match..she never pictured them together, it was as odd as the time she believed Zoey and Logan were dating..what would Zoey say? She would probably say ew a couple of times, shrug and say "If Quinns happy, so am I"

Chase would freak out..I mean who wouldnt freak out at Logan having a girlfriend that wasnt a blonde typical bimbo..Chase was his roomate..

Micheal? He would just cackle and not believe it, and then when the realisation finally hit him, he would jump around the room saying they were all connected somehow..Micheal always saw the best in situations. She couldnt read James, he was different. Lola had a feeling that James would actually accept the relationship.

Lola had a temptation to tell someone. Anyone..Zoey? But it would be much more fun to keep them squirming for a while, teach them to keep a secret. The puzzle was slotting into place now, all those times Quinn was helping him "with projects" and he was helping her in gym class...Quinn wasnt even present at gym class half the time! The way Quinn jumped in defensivley when she called Logan stupid, yet all Quinn used to do was bad mouth Logan. And the fact that Logan, arguably, had become nicer, he had actually enquired how she was the other day, without a eye roll when Lola acted shocked..now she knew why...this was brilliant!

Quinn and Logan sat on a picnic blanket, what would they do?

"so, your embarassed to be dating me, and vice versa?" Quinn said, looking at the deep chocolate eyes that belonged to the last person she ever thought she would date.

"exactly" Logan said, and then realised he had a issue. He put his head forwards in a manner, as if to speak

"What?" asked Quinn, knowing that Logan had a question with the simple sentence..

"vice versa? I mean huh?" Logan said, confused, and raised his shoulders to nearly the height of his ears

Quinn rolled her eyes.."never mind"

Logan set his eyes on a poster, that was stuck onto the tree nearby

"Prom soon" he said, wistfully, knowing it would be virtually impossible to accompany Quinn

"We have to go with different dates" Quinn said

"Oh obviously" Logan said, catching onto the fact that Quinn had a determination. She really was embarassed of him. It was pretty obvious why he would get abused, but why would Quinn get abused for dating him..he was so, good looking and hot, and...he mentally slapped himself. Not this conversation with his head again..he was never going to work it out so why try..

"What you thinking baby?" Quinn asked, surprised that Logans expression was actually one of thinking

"Just you" Logan said, with a uncharacteristically shy smile,

"aww" Quinn remarked, wondering how Logan Reece, out of every guy she knew at PCA, was the one to make her explode with all these happy emotions

"Eskimo kiss?" he asked, in a lighter tone of voice, and they both leaned in with a smile, their worries for the moment, forgotten.


End file.
